


[Podfic] Kung Fu and the Zombie Apocalypse

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Livejournal in January 2010 for a prompt from roque_clasique who requested Stanford-era fic. (The rest of her request is spoilerish but can be found in the author's end notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kung Fu and the Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kung Fu and the Zombie Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215730) by [harrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrigan/pseuds/harrigan). 



> Recorded February 2014. Thanks to harrigan for letting me record this and use her cover art (illustration from _There Are Monsters Everywhere_ by Mercer Mayer).

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o151l6expbwdrg2/KungFuZombieApocalypse.mp3)


End file.
